Many, and perhaps most, greeting card displays are fixed, i.e., they are in the form of a built in counter requiring a substantial capital investment, and capable of disassembly or modification only as part of a remodeling of the store or other premises where they are located. Typically the cards are displayed in a plurality of rows arranged in stair step fashion, either with no partitions between adjacent cards in the same row, or with fixed partitions which are intended for only one width of greeting card.
Portable greeting card display racks are also known. These also typically have a plurality of pockets or compartments arranged in step relationship and extending horizontally from one side of the display rack to the other. These typically either have no vertical partitions at all or have vertical partition members which extend the entire height of the greeting card display. In the former case, greeting cards in the same row are easily pushed together in overlapping fashion. In the latter case, partitions are cumbersome to insert and remove to accommodate cards of different width, because of their appreciable length. The partitions are inserted and removed only with some difficulty, with care being required to assure that the partitions are absolutely vertical, which is necessary so that the distance between any two adjacent partitions will be uniform over the entire height of the card display.